onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Staw-Hat Luffy
your talk page virginity mine! but don't worry i'll be..........rough *bends staw over*..........ಠ◡ಠ -- 01:21, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey ST, it's been awhile! :) Shinjojin (talk) 19:36, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Greece http://i.imgur.com/gTjvspJ.jpg SeaTerror (talk) 01:17, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hi Staw, I'm JD25 and I'm an admin at Iron Knight Wiki. I just saw that you said here, and I quote: "...we just made affiliates and I'm kinda in change of the whole thing." So I was wondering if you would like to affiliate with our wiki Here's our wordmark in case you agree. Thanks. JD25 (talk) 02:28, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'll wait. Please contact me when it gets resolved, if you remember that is. I'll try monitor it as much as I can. JD25 (talk) 03:23, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Messages Hey Staw! Hope your January went well (I don't know if you celebrate the Chinese New Year, but if so, happy Chinese New Year as well!) I just wanted to post in regards to this message you left on Jess's talk page. You really shouldn't be posting such things on talk pages, for the entire world to see. It makes things that should be private, not so private. Perhaps you should move it to a private message in chat, or maybe even a skype chat? Well, either way, I hope you consider at least removing the message, in order to help make the wiki a better place. Hope your February goes well (and that you can find a Valentine for Valentines Day.) Have a nice rest of your weekend too! 22:33, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ^Cool story, bro. SeaTerror (talk) 23:16, February 1, 2014 (UTC) tell it again-- 23:18, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Wtf? Gal you act like you have influence XD Supernova X-Drake aka Roranoa Zoro II (talk) Meh he hadn't done that in a while. 08:10, February 2, 2014 (UTC) How many more brooms can you shove up there Gal 13:23, February 2, 2014 (UTC) A Helpful Staw-Hat Luffy Hey Staw! Hope your Sunday is going well. Thanks for the link! Unfortunately, I've already been linked that by Sff, and was asking for a more specific answer from Levi, since Sff already attempted to do the rename there, and was unable to do so (at least, without the need to use a bot afterwards.) Hope the rest of your Sunday goes well, and your week too! 12:41, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Staw, hope your Sunday is still going well. In no way have I "spammed" anything. I was simply responding to messages, that were directed towards myself. Hopefully, you understand. Thanks for reading, and have a good rest of your Sunday! 13:07, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Staw. Glad to hear back from you so soon. Hope you're still doing okay. On to the topic at hand, if you look above on your talk page, you will see messages directed towards me from SeaTerror and Red Eyed Raven. Since I didn't want to ignore their messages (that would be rude!), I replied to them on their talk pages, so that your talk page wouldn't be cluttered with an unimportant conversation. Hopefully, you understand, and we can end this discussion, and go back to making this wiki a better place for all. 13:12, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Admin HELL YEAH Lord Gaimon (talk) 13:38, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you That you for my new sig. You are very nice... For a Greek. JK 20:45, February 2, 2014 (UTC) YAAY! i have a sig 11:30, February 3, 2014 (UTC) thanks 11:37, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Lol wat?? what are you doing 17:58, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat Feels different without you around. See ya soon, mah Greek whore. No wi-fi I only connect thru a hotspot, so my connection is limited. But the connection will be back soon. :) See you, mah Greek whore. colours you didnt have to do that-- 21:11, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Spam-Ban Na Na NA Roranoa Drake II (talk) I Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:26, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Batstaw? SeaTerror (talk) 18:32, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) Na Na Na Roranoa Drake II (talk) yo he's fucking up the activity feed-- 18:34, February 9, 2014 (UTC) the point was to mess up the activity feed and piss me off? well played sir, well played ಠ_ರೃ-- 18:39, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Staw used me ;_; Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:44, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Colored Manga Chapters Those are awesome images from the colored edition from the manga. Where is it you can get them from? I'd love to look at all of them. Reeves92 (talk) 12:58, February 12, 2014 (UTC) re: Char box images Hi, you did well, sorry for the inconvenience. Hey I'm using my iPad so I'm having a hard time typing. My laptop is being used by my cousins, hence why I type so slow and left chat. XD See ya again soon. :) re:Oh look not why i chose the name "red eyed raven" if you want to know why, there are some pretty obvious hints in my signature 17:34, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Ti epathes re?? ^ Gt efiges? pros ti o dramatikos xairetismos?? http://i.imgur.com/W58IfBo.png User:X-RAPTOR 16:01, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Template help Hello I am looking for help me edit the Parent Tab Template on the Index wiki. We have a very bear-bones version of the Template, I have tried messing with it bit, but I really have no idea of what I am doing. So can you give me any pointers for editing it?Silent Psycho Gamer (talk) 21:55, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Dawd Busy with life ;_;-- OH I SEE SO YOU ARE THE JEW DONT WORRY I WONT KILL YOU I JUST WANTED TOO KNOW OKAY THEN YOU ASKED FOR IT *HITS YOU* *KICKS YOU AFTER YOU APPTEMT TOO HIT ME BY KNIFE WHICH DIDINT WORK CAUSE YOU ARE A WEAK JEW* *PUT SOME BULLET STRINGS IN YOUR ARMS* *HITS AND PUNCH YOU IN ALL YOUR BODYPARTS CONSTANTLY* *SHOOTS YOU RIGHT IN THE HEART* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SO YOU THOUGHT I WERENT ABLE TOO EVEN HANDLE A PAIR OF SICSSORS I WON NOW YOU ARE LYING THERE ON THE GROUND MOHAHAHAHA OKAY THEM I SUPPOSE I TELL YOU ONE THING BEFORE YOU DIE IM GOING TOO BE BECOME THE KING OF THE WORLD! BYE! *SIGH* NO NEED TO GET SO PISSED OFF I WAS JUST JOKING AROUND I DONT HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST JEWS AT ALL I DO PLAN ON BECOMING KING OF THE WORLD BUT I DONT HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST JEWS AT ALL IM SURE YOU ARE A GOOD GUY PERHAPS YOU WANNA HELP ME TAKE OVER THE WORLD HEHE Why are you getting angry with that troll? He's making fun of you and you're not even noticing. I'm surprised of this! Let's ignore his posts and let's ban him. Isn't this the easier way to solve the problem? --Meganoide (talk) 14:24, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Nova told me your strategy. However he's got already banned. Good work :) --Meganoide (talk) 14:32, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Oyaji Oyaji's Oyaji's Oyaji's Oyaji's Oyaji's Oyaji's Oyaji's Oyaji's Oyaji's Oyaji >-- JEWS ARE GREAT PEOPLE THAT MONKEY POOP GUY WAS A IDIOT ALL HAIL JEWS FUCK HITLER! THERE IS A CHANCE THOUGH I MIGHT START HATING JEWS THOUGH IF NONE EXPLAINS WHY PEOPLE HATE FISHMANISLAND IN 5 MINUTES SO IF NOBODY EXPLAINS IN 5 MINUTES I WILL START HATING PEOPLE LIKE YOU! THAT WAS FIVE MINUTES NOW I HATE JEWS FUCK YOU YOU FLYING FAT JEW